1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to lighted electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Driving a car is both a luxury and a liability. It is a luxury in that a person fortunate enough to own an automobile is afforded freedom to travel wherever they may desire to go. It is a liability in that there are so many drivers today, driving at increased speeds, that the roads and highways of the world can be a dangerous place as collisions frequently occur between automobiles.
One of the more prevalent collisions occurs when one car hits another in the rear. This type of accident is colloquially known as “rear ending.” Rear-ending often occurs when a trailing car drives so closely to a leading car that, when the leading car stops, the driver of the trailing car has insufficient time in which to satisfactorily apply the brakes. Many authorities recommend the “three second rule” for the trailing car in which the trailing car should pass the same fixed object at least three seconds after the leading car. This temporal measurement translates into different distances at different speeds. Illustrating by example, at twenty-five miles per hour the three-second rule results in a distance of 111 feet, while 288 feet is required to meet the rule when traveling at sixty-five miles per hour.
Unfortunately, many drivers do not follow the three-second rule. Whether in a hurry, emotionally frustrated, or for other reasons, some drivers simply follow too closely behind a leading car. When the leading car stops, the trailing car cannot stop and rear-ends the leading car. The problem is exacerbated in inclement weather such as snow or ice. Moreover, even a driver abiding by the three-second rule still runs the risk of rear ending a leading car if the leading driver perpetually lightly steps on the brakes, thereby leaving the trailing driver unsure of whether the leading car is stopping or continuing to proceed. Accidents can occur in any of these situations.
It would be advantageous to have a method and device to reduce the risk of such accidents.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.